


The Gods Remember and They All Live

by Maniyak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, HawkMoth!Gabriel, Miraculous lifespan, Not fully happy ending but at least peaceful, Peacock!Mrs.Agreste, Tumblr thread, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak
Summary: Miraculouses are both a miracle and a curse. They change your life span to be similar with the animal you get your powers from, but at the same time offer a piece of immortality even after you die. Marinette dies 3 years after accepting her miraculous and watches Adrien live on the rest of his 15 years with his new Ladybugs from the afterlife, accompanied by many different old miraculous holders. And when it's time to meet again, somehow it is both magical and heartbreaking.





	The Gods Remember and They All Live

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!  
> Okay so I wrote this as a part of a tumblr thread which you can find here: http://crazyunlikeyou.tumblr.com/post/169199623222/imagine-the-miraculous-users-having-their-days  
> I would really recommend for you to read that thread because firstly, it's amazing, and secondly it would explain a A LOT.
> 
> Imagine the miraculous users having their days numbered according to the animal/insect their miraculous represents...
> 
> (If you don't want to/have time to read that thread,) This is an au about miraculous users having the lifespans of the animals they get their powers from. For example, Marinette is expected to die 2-3 years after gaining her miraculous, while Adrien is expected to die after 15 years.
> 
> This fic is basically taking place at the afterlife of this head cannon, starting right after Marinette dies at the age of 18.  
> (If there is a collab written here about this, pls let me know :D)  
> Enjoy!

One by one, they all meet again, because Kwamis bring both a miracle and a curse, and it doesn’t end when lives end. 

Marinette closes her eyes by Adrien’s side and opens to find hundreds of past miraculous users around her. She is welcomed by hundreds of people with clothes from different ages and cultures. Some of them she knows, some of them she recognizes and some of them she had heard from Tikki. She sees a young girl who she later finds out is Joan of Arc, recognizing her from one of the pictures from her history text book. She sees a woman in Amazonian clothing, embracing a man with messy black hair and soft brown eyes. She remembers them from one of Tikki’s late-night stories, how they managed to save a whole nation with their sacrifice. 

Then, there are others that she feels like she knows personally: There is a black haired and gray eyed asian lady around the age of fifty who happens to be her great-great-grandmother from China, who had ladybug miraculous at least a hundred years ago. There is a boy that looks so much like Master Fu but a lot younger, who is chasing a younger girl in a brother-like affection. There is a woman with sparkling green eyes and bright blond hair that she could swear she knows, but can’t remember from where. She meets them all in due time and learns all of their stories. They help when watching the mourning of her parents or her friends from afar is too much, telling her stories of their past. 

Marinette watches as Adrien meets with the first Ladybug after her. She admits that it hurts a little to see another Ladybug with her  _chaton_ , but that feeling is quickly replaced with a pang of sadness for the young girl’s shortened life. She is blond and has livid eyes that are full of life and she is just  _so young_. Marinette wishes for this next ladybug to have the best life she can have because she knows her sacrifice too well. She hopes this next ladybug will have a fuller life than hers. Marinette also wishes for her kitty to have strength, because she understands how long his 15 years will be with the amount of losses he’ll have. 

Meanwhile, Adrien is cold and distant to the new Ladybug. Marinette knows he is angry and disappointed. She knows he’s still mourning and the fate is very hard on him. She knows he is trying to protect himself from getting his heart broken again, but she can’t help being angry at him because she knows how this young girl is feeling too. She wants to shout some sense to Adrien, reminding him that this  _dying_  girl was getting an undeserved attitude because he was angry with the gods but she holds herself back. (Adrien’s mother, on the other hand, doesn’t hold back. The previous peacock holder lives her emotions to the fullest, swearing at the Kwamis when Adrien cries and shouting at her son when he is being a dick to the new Ladybug. Marinette sometimes wonders how she had never heard Mrs. Agreste’s loud shrieks whenever Gabriel ignored Adrien before she died.)

Marinette watches as Adrien learns. He learns to accept life and to love again and again. He learns to accept and love every new Ladybug like an older brother and to mourn after every one of them. He learns to accept his father with his mistakes. He learns to carry more secrets and live life fuller. He learns to remember and live, because that is the best thing he can do for himself and his Ladybugs. 

Marinette welcomes every new Ladybug with open arms and a broken heart when their time is done. She listens to their stories about her Kitty and tells them her own. Her heart flutters every time a new Ladybug tells her that they’ve heard a lot about her and she can almost hear her Kitty’s voice telling her he remembers. As past Ladybugs, they all watch the newer ladybugs come and every time another one makes the same sacrifice, a wave of sadness washes over them all. It doesn’t matter whether it’s Marinette or Joan of Arc, every one of them get the same feeling at the pit of their stomachs as another youngster transforms her life away. 

It takes eight Ladybugs until Marinette can see Adrien again face to face. She weeps as he gets hit and prays to the Kwami to not let him die because although she misses him dearly, she wants him to live and be happy. They don’t listen to her though. They never listen. 

Adrien closes his eyes next to his eighth Ladybug with blood on himself and a smile on his face. He opens them again to see so many familiar faces he had missed. But most importantly, there is Marinette, her teary eyes glistening as she runs to hug him. He can feel his own tears on his face as he pulls back just enough to kiss her. He laughs, cries, hugs and kisses her and for the first time since she had died, he feels alive again—giggling in their kiss at the irony his death brought. His forehead rests on hers as he speaks to her for the first time in years:

“I remembered and we both lived.”

And they both knew it made all the difference.

It takes a while before Adrien and Marinette can untangle themselves from each other’s grip and focus on the people around them. Adrien hugs his other bugs, his sisters that died too young. He hugs his mother, talks to his father who comes a little later after him and thanks Master Fu who knows way too many people from the crowd. The people around them increase as life goes on without them, but even when none of their relatives are alive and nobody from the living world remember their names, they stay there, together at last.

In the end, everyone agrees that the kwamis bring both a miracle and a curse when they arrive. The pact they make with their chosen is a soul bond, pulling them together even after their short lives. The yins get to find their yangs again and it is a piece of immortality the Kwami can offer in return of the years they take. Because even after all those years, when Tikki and Plagg wake up again years after their last chosen’s death, they always remember.

The gods remember and they all live.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!
> 
> Go bug me at tumblr, I'll probably write any fic you want if you send me a prompt: http://crazyunlikeyou.tumblr.com


End file.
